


Office Christmas Party

by interestedbystander



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interestedbystander/pseuds/interestedbystander
Summary: It's office Christmas Party season. You: office manager. Beck: your admin.





	Office Christmas Party

“Hot date?” you joked, sidling up to your administration assistant as his long, slender fingers drifted across the screen of his phone, sitting on the desk of his workspace still in his work attire. He looked up with a small smile, pocketing his phone and raising his champagne in the plastic glass instead. “I see boss lady forked out for the fancy crystal ware this year,” you murmured to yourself, disappointed while he couldn’t resist scoffing and he offered you a glass of your own that he’d been saving.

“There wasn’t room in the budget,” he reminded you. “Not after the cuts made last financial year. Don’t beat yourself up. There’s free booze, who’s to argue with that?”

“It would have been nice to actually leave the office. Have a nice meal,” you continued before sighing, taking heed that your employees were at least enjoying themselves in that moment. Chris wriggled the glass again, hoping to distract you. “Thank you,” you gratefully accepted it. At least it was the good stuff, you realised, relaxing into the taste. “Merry Christmas, Beck.”

“Merry Christmas, boss,” he nodded solemnly as you both took a sip. “Don’t dock my pay for this because I know you respect honesty above all else and I would hate for it to backfire on me, but that jumper will definitely win the ‘ugly sweater’ comp later on tonight,” he joked quietly, his amused smile wide and stony eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Ballsy,” you commented with a snicker. “You’re right. That is a good way to dock your pay.”

He laughed heartedly. “I’m sorry. I take it back,” he raised his glass in surrender.

“My boyfriend actually got it for me last Christmas as a gag gift, he knew I’d hate it but he’s taking me to dinner later tonight so I’m going to wear this, just in spite of him,” you said as Chris chuckled, lightly shaking his head. “I am just glad I have been given an opportunity to wear it. You know, really get something out of it.”

“What a horrible guy. You should dump him if this is the kind of thing he gifts you,” he took another sip of his champagne as you both took in the scene around you. Your co-workers milling around with their champagne flutes jovially; the white and colourful Christmas lights strung across work stations and flashing brightly; the mail boy trotting around to lay kisses on the cheeks of all under the guise of the mistletoe he was holding; tinsel being used as scarves and selfies, selfies, selfies galore on happy employees – you were relieved to see everyone so pleased even if it was such an underwhelming celebration. “I saw that you extended our morning meeting time tomorrow,” you whispered.

Chris nodded, pulling at his wavy floof of dark hair, nervously. “If you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, as long as I have the time on the other side.”

“You’re not booked back to back,” he confirmed. “It won’t take the time I’ve allocated.”

“No problem. Off the record?” you began as he gave you his attention and straightened to his full height.

“Off the record,” he cleared his throat. “I will be putting in my resignation.”

You nodded, trying to hide your disappointment. You were well aware this was coming. Chris Beck was far too intelligent to be trapped as your secretary for the rest of your careers and you’d heard through the grapevine that he had passed up a few jobs to stay were he was, which was a little upsetting. You didn’t want to hold him back and you certainly did not want him to feel obligated to stay. You dragged him in for a meeting a few months earlier to remind him that his potential was being wasted, regardless of what he thought his obligation was to you and you had a few contacts with other companies that could develop him further that you offered though he blatantly refused – he wanted to do things his way and without your influence which you respected immensely. “I’m devastated but I knew this was coming. I appreciate you staying with me as long as you have, Chris.”

“I’ve really enjoyed working with you. And I should thank you for giving me such a good reference. They mentioned that they called you already.”

“Really, it’s no problem. We sound like a mutual admiration society,” you scoffed, sipping your champagne.

Chris finally laughed, bringing a dimple to his handsome features. “True, we’re much too jaded for that.”

“Exactly,” you agreed as Mariah Carey blasted through the office and half the employees started shaking their butts to All I Want for Christmas is You. “When do I lose you?”

“MISTLETOE!” the mail boy bellowed, dangling the piece of red and green plastic above your heads as you and Beck looked at each other, alarmed.

“Ahh, no,” you spoke up immediately. “No, no. Not happening. I must remind you I am Mr Beck’s manager.”

“I’m her subordinate,” Chris reiterated. “I don’t think we need to remind you of ramifications of those actions,” Chris pointed out thoughtfully to the young man who was now turning ashen. Chris smacked his arm in that traditional bro-style – you were thankful to Chris for taking charge in the only way dudes can calm each other.

“Fuck,” he muttered as you bit back a giggle at his language – this was not going well for him. “I’m so sorry – ” he tried as you shook your head, trying to hide your grin.

“It’s okay, just drop the mistletoe and move along,” you hinted.

“Yes, boss,” he said, before slinking away, mortified.

“So?” you gave Chris your attention again.

“Start of next year,” he confirmed. “I’ll finish the year out but my notice is two weeks then I’m taking a few days to take my girlfriend away for Christmas.”

You sighed but forced a smile. “Well, congratulations, Beck. You deserve it. I wish the company wasn’t losing you but you’ll thrive wherever you go,” you raised your glass as he did the same and took a sip. “Well, I’m going to head out. I don’t want to stay and cramp everyone’s style with the boss being here.”

“No,” Chris insisted. “Stay. Everyone wants you to take us out to a bar with the boss’ corporate card later,” he joked as you chuckled.

“No, no,” you put the plastic flute on the desk before you. “I don’t want to have to haul anyone in and grant warnings on Monday. And if I didn’t see it, it didn’t happen,” you said decisively.

Chris grinned. “Fair,” he agreed.

You stood up and removed your Santa hat on your head before affixing it to Chris’. “Ahh, lovely. Really brings out the blue in your eyes,” you said as the globe at the end flicked on and off dimly. “Make sure they don’t burn this place to the ground, huh?”

He chuckled quietly, dropping his eyes. “Yes, boss.”

“Enjoy your night, Beck,” you told him and headed to your office to organise yourself and make a discreet exit. You closed the office door, the sounds of the joy of the season quietening. Fixing your hair, you gave your make up a light touch up and spritzed on your boyfriend’s favourite perfume. Jacket on, rugged up in your snuggly scarf and bag over shoulder, you gave yourself another quick onceover in preparation for your date before you re-opened the door and the wall of Christmas sound hit you again.

Spying Chris talking to a gaggle of other admin, you knew he had a bit of a reputation around the office as a bit of a heartthrob. Of course you knew, it wasn’t lost on you how handsome he was. How sweet and friendly – but you caught yourself before you got swept up in those kind of thoughts about him.

You gave him a small smile and wink before ducking through people and snuck out to the elevator. You waited until it arrived and stepped in eagerly, relishing in the Christmas muzik and found your phone, seeing the influx of missed work calls and texts, one text standing out and piquing your interest the most.

_**Chris Beck:** I know I’m an asshole for getting you that jumper last Christmas but I love that you’re wearing it just for me right now. I’ll prefer it on the floor with the rest of our clothes when I get my hands on your later tonight. I love you, I will meet you at the restaurant soon, lover xoxo_

You smiled openly, happy in the privacy of the elevator. It had been a strange year, hiding your relationship from your co-workers and you were so sad that Chris had landed the job of his dreams and that you wouldn’t be working together anymore. He’d told you all about the job, the one of his dreams and you were just thrilled for him, but not seeing his cheeky grin outside your office would be… different. But he deserved this and you would celebrate with him and for the season later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Interested Bystander writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/interestedbystanderwrites) on Tumblr.  
> 


End file.
